


You.

by MurphysLaw



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two fucked up teenagers with the power of telekinesis, I'm surprised we got this far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You.

**Author's Note:**

> This has some references to child abuse in.

 

If I die don't wake me 'cause I want to be with you.

~Unknown

 

 

 

_You're dead._

 

I remember when we first moved to town, you and your family were the only people my mom knew, so went round yours. Your mom was ill, and your dad just got injured and was unable to work as a fireman anymore. They introduced you to me, expecting us to be friends straight away.

 

_I killed you._

 

At the time, I brushed you off, trying to be cool, popular, trying to fit in. It wasn't till later I really noticed you. I remember the first time we really talked. Your dad just punched your face in, and I found you, and I cleaned you up, holding you while you cried, even though you hate it when people see you in your weakest state. My lips were against your neck in an almost kiss.

 

_I stabbed you through the heart._

 

You were the one to make the first move. A clumsy kiss at the back of some shitty party which I dragged you to, our teeth clashing, and completely uncoordinated. And then you put your hands down my pants, and I freaked out. You unwittingly set of flashbacks you knew nothing about, and I ran away. The next person I ran into was a girl, sweet and blonde, and I tried to convince myself I liked her.

 

_I watched you take your last breath._

 

The second time was calmer. You were slower, said you understood. You didn't seem to hold my distance against me, you seemed to understand. We only made out. It was perfect. Only later, lying in bed, did I realise how fucked up it all was. You were my cousin, and a boy. This thought kept me awake at night, but when I was with you, it didn't matter.

 

_Your blood spilled across the plaza._

 

You were fine taking it slow, probably because you know what it's like to be broken. The first time I let you touch my cock, it was the best thing I've ever felt, even though it felt like I was going to faint from a panic attack, begging you to keep going. With each touch you made the pain hurt less, but it was never completely gone, rather you built around it. I would like to say I had less nightmares, but that would be lying, just as if you said it to me. So we never did.

 

_Your body just hung there, like a flag._

 

We were never officially together, but it was more than just sex, it meant more, even though we wouldn't- couldn't- say it. We just pretended. And for a while it worked. Then our fucked up lives somehow managed to become more fucked up.

 

_I don't want to take my eyes off you._

 

I was jealous, whenever I saw you with Steve. All those insane things happening to us, and that was what I was most worried about. I was convinced you were going to leave me for him. It never even crossed my mind that you would want to stay with me. Two fucked up teenagers with the power of telekinesis, I'm surprised we got this far.

 

_I had to leave you._

 

I was too scared, I left you, and you went crazy, and it was my fault. If I just stayed with you, held you close, kissed you, told you I loved you. Because I did. I still do. That's why I'm here in Tibet, that's why I'm telling you this. I love you.

 

_You're dead._

 

I can't get close to anyone. No one can mean the same to me as you. Nobody else would understand. Nobody has been through the same shit as we have. Maybe nobody else will. And I ended it all.

 

_I killed you._

 


End file.
